Magnesy serc/18
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XVIII | poprzedni=Rozdział XVII | następny=Rozdział XIX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XVIII Nad stołami gry unosiły się ciężkie pasma szaro-błękitnego dymu z cygar. W sali słychać było przyciszony pogwar rozmów. Czasem wytryskiwało głośniejsze słowo lub zadzwonił krótki nerwowy śmiech. Stoły obsadzone były gęsto sylwetkami mężczyzn. Brzęk złota i szelest banknotów oznajmiał gry bardzo ciekawe. Największe zainteresowanie wzbudzała gra wytwornego Polaka z równie wykwintnym Włochem. Wycieńczenie fizyczne i znużenie duchowe wyzierało z ich oczów. Bogaty Polak Zebrzydowski, znany tu w szerokich kołach paryskich od dawna i hrabia włoski Corovicini, walczyli już od kilku dni przy stole bakarata z zawziętością, która zaciekawiała i podniecała wszystkich bywalców klubu. Wiedziano, że walka ta o charakterze pojedynku przepłukała już kieszenie obu partnerów, głównie Zebrzydowskiego. Niedawno wygrał on ogromną sumę od Włocha lecz znowu znalazł się na drodze do ruiny. Niektórzy z graczy, widząc zimną krew Zebrzydowskiego, byli o niego spokojni. Znali go zresztą jako utracjusza i hulakę na dużą miarę. Informowali się wzajemnie. — Przez swoje życie więcej złota puścił niż sam waży i wszystkie jego kochanki razem wzięte. Do rozmowy wtrącił się stary baron w złotych binoklach na nosie z twarzą zaspanego fauna i mówił: — Ale dawniej nie grał. Czasem tam coś bez zapału postawił. Twierdził zawsze, że jest zbyt bogaty, aby kogoś obdzierać na stole, wolałby na gościńcu, gdyby mu przyszła taka fantazja. To o wiele ciekawiej. Lubię tego chłopca — dodał, zezując w stronę Zebrzydowskiego. — Ma rasę i tupet co razem w parze nieczęsto chodzi. Lubię go! — Ma oprócz tego pieniądze — rzekł ktoś inny — a to najbardziej usprawiedliwiony tupet. Baron skrzywił się, czyniąc z siebie w tym grymasie istnego potwora. — Teraz ma mniej pieniędzy. Ożenił się niedawno. — Bach! To klapa! — Wcale nie! Odbył przy żonie obowiązującą, że się tak wyrażę, dżentelmeńską sjestę i znowu prysnął w świat. Koneser płci pięknej pierwszej wody! Niezrównany! Ostatnią zdobyczą jak dotąd była margrabina Rimaldi... Cud świata. Margrabia dostał paraliżu ze zgryzoty gdy Zebrzydowski ukradł mu żonę. Była wierna staremu mężowi dopóki nie ujrzała Wara. On ma na imię Eduard... War... Lubię go! Poleciała na Wara to było swego czasu powiedzenie en vogue! ale jest jeszcze aktualne. — Ktoś tu kogoś rzucił, bo margrabina już w objęciach miliardera amerykańskiego — wtrącił dobrze powiadomiony partner. — Chut! pewno ona jego skoro tamten miliarder. War już pierwszej swojej lamparciej skóry pozbył się. Była świetna i długo mu służyła! Wyleniała!! Podobno on miał w Rosji kopalnię złota, więc skoro sowiety... itd. — Teraz ma długi i żonę. — Tak, to już można wylenieć! Dobrze się jeszcze trzyma, ma minę i sznyt... i słono gra... — Ależ się zawziął na Corovicini'ego. — Najgrubszy gracz. War zawsze uznawał najwyższe stawki. Rozmowy wlokły się ociężale, ożywiały się co pewien czas w miarę poruszenia ciekawszych tematów, tylko brzęk złota i szelest papierów dźwięczał zawsze jednakowo w zadymionej sali. Freski na ścianach przysłonięte dymem były brudne i mętne. Elektryczne kule lamp opałowych podobne były do księżyców w fazie zaćmienia i świeciły trupio. W drugim mniejszym lokalu przy bufecie brzękały kielichy. War Zebrzydowski odcinał się Corovicini'emu jak gdyby walczył na szpady. W tej grze o zwyciężenie przeciwnika wyglądał niesamowicie. W oczach jego migotały ostre i szybkie jak błyskawica połyski, twarz miał chłodną, alabastrowo białą. Nerwowymi długimi palcami zbierał i składał karty, wypieszczonymi paznokciami dzwonił w złote monety. Poza przebiegiem gry nie istniało dla niego nic więcej. Stawiał stawki ryzykowne czym podniecał partnera, oburzając go niejednokrotnie. Sam zdawał się być spokojny, tylko zaledwo dostrzegalny skurcz ust zdradzał w nim niecierpliwość. Już parokrotnie bliskim był tej sumy, jakiej potrzebował do zrealizowania swych planów, i znowu tonęła w gromadzie złota leżącego z paradą obok przeciwnika. Gonił resztkami. Czuł to, że jeszcze parę przegranych stawek a musi pożyczyć. Tym, który brał w zastaw honor Zebrzydowskiego na udzielaną mu pożyczkę był baron o twarzy fauna. War nazywał go mitologicznie „Panem" i mówił często: gdy „Pan” nie udziela pożyczki klub ogarnia panika. Obecnie doznawał lekkiego niepokoju, czy panika nie ogarnia jego samego przede wszystkim. Lecz jak zwykle nie nazbyt się nad tym zastanawiał, bo ciągle liczył, na zdystansowanie swego partnera. — Ma szczęście, bestia — myślał zły. — Widocznie ani jedna donna mobile nie zmieniła nigdy dla niego swoich ideałów. Niebezpieczny tylko w kartach i trzeba właśnie bym się z nim zetknął, do starego diabła. Pod koniec dnia stawał się bardziej zdenerwowany i więcej przegrywał. Pił burgunda i grał, pił i grał i urągał sobie i szydził. Wreszcie przegrał wszystko. Zaśmiał się szyderczo. Nastąpiła przerwa. War przy bufecie z niedbałością i nudą zwrócił się do barona. — Zaczyna się panika w mojej kieszeni. Jakże baronie, czyż dopuścisz do tego, by papiery na mojej giełdzie zrobiły bessę tak gwałtowną? — Może być zaraz hossa, ale za to moja giełda ma bessę. Jaka na to rada? — Oddam pożyczkę, nie jestem bankrutem. — Spodziewam się. Jednakże pragnąłbym by ta wasza batalia skończyła się wkrótce. Bowiem wy walczycie ale ja ponoszę konsekwencje za was wszystkich. — Czyli, że gnębi barona wojna ekonomiczna w jego kieszeni. No „Pan” da sobie radę, mając do czynienia z dżentelmenami. Stuknął się kieliszkiem z baronem i spytał niedbale: — Komu tedy życzysz baronie wiktorii?... — Panu oczywiście, wszak to równoznaczne z tym gdybym jej życzył samemu sobie. — Na cześć mojej wiktorii. Wiwat!... War podniósł znowu kielich napełniony rubinowym płynem. — Do dna baronie! Dziś rozstrzygający dzień! Ostatnia stawka! — Jak to mam rozumieć? — Że dług barona dziś zostanie uregulowany. — A jeśli pan przegra znowu?... Na mnie proszę już nie liczyć. Baron rozłożył ramiona. Raczej zgadzam się na największą panikę w klubie niż na pożyczenie komukolwiek z panów najdrobniejszej sumy. — Nie będę żądał więcej — rzucił Edward z dumą — ale czy wolno spytać, dlaczego baron te rzeczy przesądza? — Jestem goły! — Uuu! współczuję! War zrobił zabawną minę. — Teraz może ja będę rewanżował się baronowi. — Czym?... Zebrzydowski zmrużył oczy. — Oddam z wygranej i będę mógł pożyczyć. Dziś odegram się dużą sumą. Dzień mojej szansy! „Pan” zdjął binokle przecierał je kawałkiem zamszu i patrzył na Wara roześmiany, oczami krótkowidza z miną satyra. — Uuu!... współczuję!... Naśladował zupełnie ton i głos Wara. — Co to znaczy, baronie? — Nic, widzę tylko, że pan ma nadzieję szansy w grze, a to w karierze salonowego lwa dowodzi pewnej rezygnacji z innych szans. Edward roześmiał się szczerze. — Byłbym tylko godnym partnerem Corovicini'ego, który stale wygrywa. Ale mnie porażka taka nie grozi. Płynę en pleine chance. Wychylił nowy kielich wina. Oczy błyszczały mu nienaturalnym blaskiem. Wyszli do bocznego gabinetu i tam baron wręczył Zebrzydowskiemu żądaną sumę. — Uważam to za dług honorowy. Dziś już za późno, zatem spłata do jutra najwyżej. Ufam panu. — Dziękuję. Jutro pod słowem honoru. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Zebrzydowski z nowym zapasem grubej gotówki usiadł do stolika. — Płyniemy — rzucił obojętnie partnerowi. Corovicini uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Kotwica podniesiona. Oo! od razu taka stawka? Jesteśmy zatem na pełnym morzu! Zaległa cisza. Znowu dźwięk złota, znowu znamienny szelest poważnych banknotów, sino-popielata mgła dymu. W pewnej chwili Zebrzydowski roześmiał się tak szczerze, jakby go coś najserdeczniej ubawiło. Corovicini spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. — Panika!... panika!... — zawołał Edward głośno i zaśmiał się znowu. — Nie widzę tego u pana — rzekł Włoch. — Bo panika miewa czasem nawet złote oblicze. Zebrzydowski i Corovicini walczyli zapamiętale osnuci chmurą dymu. Złoto barona w rękach Wara topniało. Edward opowiedział jakąś wesołą anegdotkę po czym zamyślił się i nagle zawołał głośno po polsku z akcentem: — Kromiłów idziee!! Włoch popatrzył na niego uważnie. — Co to oznacza? — Magiczne słowo, hrabio, oznacza wszystko i nic. — Jakaś alfa i omega? Wybrałbym lepiej wszystko. — W tym wypadku słowa te równoważą się. Wszystko zamyka w sobie jednocześnie słowo nic! — Nie rozumiem! Czyli że osiągnięcie wszystkiego da w rezultacie zero? — Pozostanie już zero?... — Ach tak!!! Humor Edwarda wzmagał się w miarę zmniejszania się pożyczonej od barona sumy. Późno było, gdy War ciągle żartując i szydząc z siebie i z innych i wciąż przegrywając, wygrał nareszcie dużą kwotę, nie wynoszącą wszakże połowy jego długu. — Aa... Kółko fortuny!... zaśmiał się i nagle całą wygraną położył na stole. Corovicini zbladł. — Rzuca pan złoty most pod kółko fortuny? Niebezpiecznie i dla pana i dla mnie! — Składam hołd jej łaskawemu uśmiechowi — odrzekł War. Ale brwi zadrżały mu jednak i zamrugały prędko powieki. Zaległa cisza jakaś znamienna, tchnąca niepokojem jaka bywa przed odczytaniem wyroku. Corovicini przetarł dłońmi spocone czoło... W oczach miał ponury błysk. Zebrzydowski spojrzał na niego i wzruszył lekko ramionami. Wyraźny lęk Włocha rozśmieszył go. Jeszcze jeden moment... jeszcze jeden... Zebrzydowski przegrał wszystko. Gra była skończona. War odrzucił karty i skłonił się drwiąco partnerowi. — Zadowolony hrabia?... No, fortuna przygniotła pana furą złota... Nic dziwnego! Łata złotem swoje starożytne wdzięki. Przechylił się na krześle i śmiał się długo, długo. — Podziwiam pańską swobodę — rzekł Corovicini z wypogodzoną twarzą. Na dziś już dość. Rewanż pana zostawmy do jutra. — Och, dziś nawet nie mam w tej chwili stawki... — zawołał War wesoło. Panika, co? — Jutro pan o niej zapomni. — Spodziewam się — odrzekł lekko. No, ale co robimy z resztą nocy? Pójdziemy do jakiej budy? — Do „Folies Berger” — zaproponował ktoś z towarzystwa. — Do „Moulin Rouge”. — Czekajcie — krzyknął skrzywiwszy się potwornie baron „Pan” — znam jeden lokal, taki sobie, nieświetny, możliwy!... Ale kobiety... Cmoknął lubieżnie. — O... to to! — podchwycił Corovicini. Baron się zna. Ufamy. — E, jeśli chodzi o klasycznego eksperta to tylko Zebrzydowski! War zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Nie znam tego lokalu... ale idę. Baron kazał podać szampana. — Wypijemy na cześć najpiękniejszej, którą Zebrzydowski oceni. — Brawo! — zawołał War. Teraz na cześć wybranej przez barona. — Brawo! Brawo! — nad tymi zaś dwoma — my urządzimy sąd i wydamy wyrok. Kielichy dźwięczały. Szampan musował. Ktoś zaczął grać, ktoś inny stojąc przy pianinie śpiewał trochę fałszywie. Zebrzydowski krzyknął na lokaja. — Atrament i papier. — Jest wszystko jak zwykle w zielonym gabinecie. Czy mam tu przynieść? — Nie, idę tam!... Wychylił kielich i zapalił cygaro. — Panie Zebrzydowski, panie War, czas na nasz konkurs. Tam zaczną się teraz najlepsze numery. Już północ... — zawołał baron. — Za chwilę! Możecie się panowie ubierać. Jestem gotowy! Wyszedł. Przy pianinie podpity chór głosów śpiewał swawolne kuplety. Baron chwiejąc się trochę na nogach przeglądał butelki. Wreszcie ponalewał kielichy. Panowie, jeszcze po jednym, na szczęśliwą drogę i dobrą zabawę? Słyszycie na ulicy wzmożony ruch. Ludziska jadą się pocieszać po kłopotach dnia. Istotnie z ulicy dochodziły trzaski motorów i przeraźliwe głosy trąbek samochodowych. — Panie Edwardzie, najwyższy czas, idziemy... — Najwyższy czas! Idę! — odkrzyknął spoza drzwi głos Wara. — Brawo, brawo! — wrzeszczał pijany Corovicini. Weszli do hallu. Lokaje podawali palta. — No, Zebrzydowski pewno pisze list miłosny. Baron pchnął drzwi i wszedł do zielonego gabinetu wołając: — Oczekiwanie zaostrza pragnienie, ale zbyt długie gasi je. — Słusznie! a ja mam pragnienie! — huczał czyjś przepity głos. Wtem drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Baron stanął w nich biały na twarzy. — Zastrzelił się! — krzyknął nieswoim głosem.